New technology development makes life easier and busier at the same time. Now we accomplish more in one day than what we used to accomplish in one week years ago. We can perform our tasks more efficiently, and we are constantly expected to outperform ourselves. It is common for a person to handle multiple tasks at the same time, and the person switches from one task to another several times a day. A person is constantly involved either physically or mentally with his work. A solution for a work project may come to a person while he is at home or driving his automobile, and he may want to interrupt the activity that he was involved in to take action on the solution before it is forgotten. However, it is not always possible to interrupt one's activity and switch to a new activity. Sometimes, it is better just to record the idea and act on it later.
Several products are now available for helping a person to record short audio messages as reminders for later retrieval. These devices are individual electronic gadgets that a person has to carry with him. However, people are already carrying enough electronic gadgets, such as cell phones, pagers, and personal digital assistant (PDA) and are generally reluctant to carry more electronic devices. Another way a person may record a reminder message for himself is to use his mobile telephone, if he subscribes to the voice mail service. The person can dial his own number and leave a message in his own voice mailbox. However, this approach requires the person to dial his own telephone number, listen to the ringing, be connected to the voice mailbox, listen to the greetings, and finally record his message.